Sin's Slayer - La chasseresse des péchés
by Akely
Summary: On découvre la véritable identité de Lucy, c'était une tueuse-à-gage surnommée Sin's Slayer, la chasseresse des péchés. Alors qu'elle devient mélancolique, elle fait la rencontre de Sting, qui lui semble étrangement familière. Découvrez le passé d'une constellationiste et sa folie. Ainsi qu'une romance interdite entre tigre et fée !
1. Introduction

**Sin's Slayer**** : Introduction**

Mirajane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette fille là, sur ce vieux journal, ressemblait trait pour trait à un de ses amies. Ces grands yeux, ces cheveux dorés, il n'y avait nul doute. Elle tenait dans ses mains, un vieux bout de papier qui semblait être une page arrachée d'un quelconque journal. En gros, était inscrit des mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire. La blanche ne pouvait pas admettre que Lucy, sa Lucy, celle qui souriait tout le temps et adorable, était une criminelle. Elle ne pouvait que renier ces mots, c'était impossible que la blonde tue ne serait-ce qu'une personne.

Cette photo, montrant une jeune fille recouverte de sang, vêtu d'une cape sombre et un regard calme, ne pouvait décrire Lucy. Cette attitude rebelle, violente ne lui correspondait pas. Et pourtant, il y'avait cette même tête blonde, aux traits harmonieux.

Mirajane tremblait, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, et encore moins ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle préféra poser personnellement la question à la concernée. Se dépêchant de rejoindre celle-ci dans son appartement, elle courut d'une vitesse fulgurante à travers la rue longeant le fleuve qui s'écoulait calmement.

"- Lucy, s'écria Mira."

La blonde était sur le chemin de la guilde, puis elle vit la blanche se précipiter sur elle, en tornade. Puis, en s'approchant de son amie, prête à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle vit le bout de papier. Elle se gela sur place.

"- S'il te plaît, ne me dit que tu n'es pas cette personne, commença à pleurer la barman qui était si joviale d'habitude."

Elle regarda tristement son amie, et hocha de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le renier, cette fille si effrayante, si monstrueuse, c'était elle. A cette époque, nommée Sin's Slayer. Elle invita Mirajane à un thé et commença à débuter son histoire.

"- Lorsque ma mère est morte, débuta-t-elle, je ne supportais plus mon père. J'ai fuguée plusieurs fois, mais finissait par rentrer, j'étais trop jeune pour survivre seule. Mais à quatorze ans, j'ai senti que j'étais assez grande pour prendre en main ma vie. J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes, et j'ai commencé à faire partie d'une bande de délinquants. Ils n'étaient pas bien méchants, mais furent tous tués ou emprisonnés. A ce moment j'ai commencé à voir le monde en gris, j'avais l'impression que la vie était injuste. J'ai commencé à tuer avec mes deux amis restant des personnes qui violaient, volaient. On avait l'impression de créer une justice, elle s'arrêta pour siroter la boisson.

- Et... Ensuite ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

- J'ai rencontré des personnes biens. Par la suite, j'ai renié ce passé et je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail, grâce à Natsu."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, Lucy regardait, comme perdu dans ses pensées, son thé. Mirajane, ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait éveillé un passé douloureux à la blonde. Elle avait même douté d'elle. Lucy souri doucement au barman, et l'accompagna à la guilde. Lorsque Natsu arriva, Lucy était absente, partie se défouler, d'après Mirajane. Evidemment, l'idiot de Dragon Slayer partit l'a cherché. C'était sa précieuse partenaire, après tout.

Il suivit la délicate odeur de lys flottant dans l'air. Ses yeux écarquillèrent.

Lucy était allongée dans l'herbe de la forêt, les arbres étant tous découpés près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever le visage de ses victimes de sa tête. Elle ne supportait pas avoir tué. Elle s'était alors défoulée ici, détruisant l'environnement.

"- Lucy, hurla Natsu, ça va bien ?  
- Natsu ?!"

Elle se leva et, confuse, regarda le jeune homme.

"- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en se forçant un sourire.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Hum...»

Et me*de, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne fallait pas que Natsu sache ce qu'elle avait fait.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Lucy et Sting

**Sin's Slayer**

Chapitre 1 : Lucy et Sting

Lucy, voyant son compagnon s'approcher d'elle, avec un regard ne demandant qu'une explication, paniqua. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'était pas le type de personne à s'entraîner au milieu d'une forêt. Elle désirait de ne lui rien dire, et même si cela paraît égoïste, Natsu ne connaîtrait jamais son secret, pas lui.

« - Hum, c'est, elle hésita un moment, Taurus ! Voilà, c'est à cause de l'entraînement de Taurus.  
- Ah, j'espère qu'il sera plus fort la prochaine vois que tu l'appelleras, exclama le dragon slayer avec un sourire innocent.  
- Bon, Natsu je dois… faire quelques choses, bye, quitta précipitamment la blonde. »

La constellasioniste fuit, donnant tout son stamina dans une course effrénée, jusqu'à finir dans une clairière. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, prenant le temps de souffler. Elle tremblait, rien qu'à l'idée de voir toute sa guilde savoir ce qu'elle était. Elle s'était enfin attachée à des personnes, elle ne supporte plus la solitude comme avant.

Non loin de la clairière, un jeune homme avançait vers elle, sans qu'il le sache. Il possédait lui aussi des cheveux blonds, mais hérissés. Il portait même une cicatrice sur son visage, mais si la plupart des marques rendaient un visage terrifiant, Sting n'en était que plus embelli. Il devait aller à Magnolia pour espionner la guilde de Fairy Tail, le tournoi s'approchant à grand pas. Et, dans une clairière, il vit une figure.

Lucy entendit des bruits de pas, Natsu ne l'aurait tout de même pas suivi ? Non, lorsque l'ombre se rapprocha, elle put voir une personne blond cendré. Il avait un air sûr de lui, la dévorant du regard, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Commença Lucy.  
- Je m'appelle Sting, Sting Eucliffe.  
- Moi c'est Lucy, répondit-elle en omettant son nom de famille de malheur. »

Sting trouvait la jeune fille charmante, un peu fragile certes, mais délicate comme il faut. Il remarqua une ressemblance avec une personne qu'il connaissait, mais c'était impossible, elle avait disparue depuis très longtemps et personne n'entendait parler d'elle. Il remarqua aussi la marque Fairy Tail sur sa main, lorsqu'elle l'a tendu. Il la serra quand même.

« - Que fait une fée dans cette forêt, demanda-t-il.  
- J'entraînais mes esprits.  
- Tu as des esprits ? Je peux voir tes clés ? »

Lorsqu'il vit les clés de la blonde, il hoqueta de surprise. Parmi son trousseau, se trouvait trois clés qu'une de ses anciennes amies possédaient. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle était morte ? Ou alors, est-ce-que cette jeune fille innocente étais cette même personne ? Il était confus, non, elle devait être plus âgée normalement, il y'avait sept ans d'écart entre eux. Mais, il se souvint qu'une grosse partie des membres de Fairy Tail ont été « endormis » sur une île pendant sept ans.

« - Hum, excuse-moi, mais connais-tu une personne surnommée Sin's Slayer ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, pâle, pourquoi ce jeune homme la connaissait ? Etais-ce quelqu'un de la famille d'une ses victimes, venus en entendant des rumeurs afin de se venger ? Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, coller contre le tronc de la l'arbre. Sting s'impatientait et commençait à douter de plus en plus.

« - Sting, Sting, murmura-t-elle, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelques parts. Puis, ses yeux chocolat s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice du jeune homme, huh ? Tu es l'un des petits garçons que je traînais avec moi ! Déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir. »

Sting était dès maintenant frappé d'une stupeur, pris entre la joie et le choc. Au final, elle n'était pas morte, elle n'a pas disparu on-ne-sait-où. Mais pourquoi se nommait-elle Lucy ? Ma dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, elle était « Lacia ».

« - Mais pourquoi tu as dit que tu t'appelais Lucy, en fait ?  
- C'est mon prénom. J'utilisais Lacia comme un pseudonyme, parce que je suis une Heartfillia. »

Sting analysa la blonde la tête au pied. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant, mais il regrettait les cheveux qui étaient auparavant, extrêmement longs. Elle était jolie comme ça, digne d'une fée, innocente et pure. Mais, il était sûr qu'elle le sera encore plus en tant que tigresse.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, Lucy était soulagée de pouvoir raconter tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur, sans craindre d'être rejetée. Le soleil se couchait, ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté, Lucy chez elle, et Sting avait déjà une information primordiale à livrer. Sin's Slayer était du côté des fées. Et il savait que Sin's Slayer pouvait être destructrice quand elle le voulait. Mais au vu du nombre de ses clés, il lui semblait qu'elle n'utilisait plus que ses esprits.

Lucy avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, au calme. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui arrivait, et espérait juste oublier cette histoire d'assassinats, de tueries. Elle ne gagnerait jamais au tournoi avec un esprit aussi tourmenté. La blonde avait oublié de demander à Sting ce qu'il est devenu, s'il était dans une guilde, si Rogue était toujours à ses côtés. Elle s'endormit à force de méditer, fatiguée émotionnellement.

Quand les rayons de soleils éclairèrent le minois de Lucy, elle s'éveilla lentement. Elle vit aussi une touffe rose. Natsu. Encore. Elle soupira, pris une grande inspiration et l'éjecta d'un violent Lucy-kick, sans pitié.

« - Luceee, tu es méchante le matin ! S'apitoya-t-il en frottant ses bosses.  
- Ça t'apprendra à squatter mon lit.  
- Mais je m'inquiétais, tu n'es pas venu à la guilde de la journée et tu sentais bizarre.  
- C'est rien, garantie-t-elle, crispée. »

L'odeur «étrange » étrange devait être celui de Sting, pensa-t-elle. Elle prépara des toasts et partit prendre une douche matinale. L'eau froide lui faisait un grand bien, ça la calmait un peu. Elle enfila la tenue du tournoi, c'était aujourd'hui que débutait ce grand évènement. Elle prit le soin de faire une queue de cheval avec un ruban violet.

« - J'ai déjà mes valises, Natsu, il faut aller à la gare. »

Le garçon gigotait déjà et elle le traîna, comme d'habitude. Vraiment, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait dans le crâne. Natsu venait de remarqué quelques choses, Luce devait être réellement forte pour pouvoir le traîner sans compter sa valise. Cette fille était vraiment puissante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Arrivée dans le quai, retrouvant la mage de rang S aux cheveux flamboyants et son chariot d'affaire, le fameux nudiste de Fairy Tail et plusieurs autres membres. Ils se saluèrent, Natsu était déjà coloré de vert, Wendy lui jeta un sort. L'habituelle routine. Le train arriva, sifflotant ce son désagréable de métal.

L'intérieur était plutôt raffiné, des tapisseries rouges et dorés, des sièges semblant être confortable et même des tables. Natsu était assis près de la fenêtre, Lucy à ses côtés ainsi que l'inoubliable Happy. Erza et Grey était en face.

« - Lucy, on ne t'as pas vu hier à la guilde, tu faisais quoi ? Questionna Titania.  
- J'entraînais mes esprits à la forêt, je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour le tournoi. »

Ils parlèrent du tournois, des différentes guildes y participant et parfois, de fraisier ou des vêtements qui disparaissaient de Grey. Lucy était heureuse de vivre chacun de ces moments, et même voir Natsu couché sur ses cuisses. Elle en profitait un maximum de ces fragments de vies, qui sait quand cela s'arrêtera. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à Crocus, la capitale. C'était réellement une belle ville, moderne et simple, mais magnifique quand même.

En premier, ils passèrent à l'hôtel pour déposer les bagages. Le bâtiment se dressait devant eux, mur en brique corail, toiture bleu et une porte en bois gigantesque. L'intérieur était rustique, mais sympathique les murs étaient beiges, légèrement rosés, des poutres blanches soutenaient le tout. Les chambres étaient à l'étage, au rez-de-chaussée, un bar et un restaurant.

Evidemment, Erza, Lucy, Grey et l'idiot de Natsu étaient dans la même chambre, c'était l'inséparable équipe de Fairy Tail après tout. Après une dispute entre Grey et Natsu pour savoir qui dormira en haut ou en bas des lits superposés, ils prirent la route de l'arène. Mais Lucy était surprise, non pas de la beauté du site, mais elle vit Sting et Rogue. Avec Sabertooth. La guilde rivale de Fairy Tail par excellence. Elle se retint de crier, mais elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle maintenant.

Sting pointa discrètement la blonde du doigt, Rogue examina la fée. Il ne pouvait pas le renier, c'était bien Lacia, enfin Lucy.

« - Tu vois, c'est elle !  
- Oui. Mais elle est chez les fées… »

Le blond ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait que prier de ne pas tomber sur elle. Ça serait réellement gênant. Il vit aussi Lucy accrochée à Natsu. Quoi ? Ils étaient aussi proches ? Il ne savait pas ça, enfin il connaissait l'histoire de Natsu amenant Lucy à Fairy Tail et l'aidant à de nombreuses reprises. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 2 - L'origine de Sin's Slayer

**Sin's Slayer**

Chapitre 2 : _Sin's Slayer_

Lucy entra avec son équipe dans le tunnel, avec sa guilde. On entendait déjà le public, excité, les bruits de trompettes annonçant le début des festivités. Déjà dehors, on acclamait différentes guildes, mais pas une personne pour Fairy Tail. La guilde oubliée pendant sept années consécutives. On entendit un grésillement de micro.

« - Bienvenue dans le tournois de magie ! Cette année encore, des guildes vont s'affronter pour déterminer la guilde n°1 ! S'exclama la voix tonitruante du présentateur, accompagné par les applaudissements du public.  
Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la guilde actuelle n°1 depuis plusieurs années, Sabertooth, hurla-t-il. »

Un tonnerre de cris résonna et l'équipe choisis de la guilde s'avancèrent. Au premier rang, les dragons jumeaux. Sting souriait de toutes ses dents, saluant le public, Rogue n'affichait aucune expression comme d'habitude. Suivis de leurs Exceed, Minerva et plusieurs autres membres. Sting vit Lucy et lui fit un signe, elle le comprit, mais le reste des membres le prirent comme une provocation.

Les guildes défilèrent un à un, déchaînant les spectateurs. C'était bientôt le tour de Fairy Tail. Tout le monde retenait leurs souffles.

« - Et pour cette année, nous aurons droits à la guilde Fairy Tail, team A et B. »

Silence. Personne ne les connaissait. Ce n'était pas grave, ils défilèrent quand même, menés par Erza pour la team A, Mirajane pour la B. Ils récoltèrent tout de même quelques clappements de mains pour la beauté de leurs membres. Sting fixait toujours Lucy, du haut du gradin de Sabertooth. Il la montra au maître de la guilde, la désignant comme Sin's Slayer. Il semblait presque heureux de pouvoir la revoir.

Après le défilé des guildes, on débutait par l'épreuve préliminaire, Fairy tail team B avait surpris tout le monde, arrivant 2ème. La Team A par contre avait frôlé l'élimination. Mais ils n'étaient pas découragés, ils attendaient patiemment le tournois afin de montrer que c'est eux les meilleurs.

Par la suite, la guilde plus bruyante que jamais alla dans un restaurant, ayant faim. Et puis, il fallait que les membres reprennent leurs énergies pour les jours suivants, Makarof pouvait se permettre de leur offrir ça, au moins. Tout le monde était joyeux pour la deuxième équipe de la guilde. Puis, ils vinrent à parler de Sabertooth, et particulièrement de Sting qui semblait les provoquer depuis le début du tournoi.

« - Je l'ai vu faire un signe lors du défilé, en racontait un, il nous pointait du doigt, débattait l'autre. »

Seule Lucy savait que c'était à cause d'elle, tout ce raffut. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, sinon ils découvriront tout, mais elle se sentait si désolé pour eux. Si désolé de ne pas pouvoir leur dire ce qu'elle a dans son cœur, alors qu'elle les appelait « sa famille ». Seule Mirajane le savait, et au vu de sa réaction, il valait mieux de garder le silence. Lucy était la seule ne souriant pas de toutes ces dents.

« - Lucy, hého, Lucy ! répéta Grey en faisant des signes à la blonde.  
- Ah, euh, oui ?  
- Tu n'es pas concentrée, ça ne va pas, demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- C'est bon, je suis juste fatiguée, je vais aller à l'hôtel. »

Elle quitta silencieusement la table, n'ayant quasiment rien mangé. Elle se promena dans Crocus, il était presque nuit, il faisait sombre, mais c'était agréable. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et une légère brise dit virevolter ses cheveux miels. Son regard était perdu, elle s'assit près d'une petite fontaine, contemplant la splendeur de la lune. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la femme se tenant derrière-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

« - Eh bien, on devient mélancolique, Sin's Slayer ? Se moqua la femme.  
Lucy se retourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ses mots, elle l'observa un moment, tu es de Sabertooth, je me trompe ? »

Sting était idiot, il avait dû dire à toute sa guilde qui elle était réellement, sans mauvaise intention, mais il n'avait pas pensé que l'on pourrait l'attaquer, ou pire, la dénoncer. C'était précisément pourquoi Minerva était là, elle voulait tester les capacités des fées et la tueuse à gage qu'était Lucy.

« - Je suis Minerva de Sabertooth, d'ailleurs, je suppose que tes amis ne savent pas qui tu es n'est-ce-pas ? C'est dommage.  
- Je t'interdis d'ouvrir ta bouche sur ce sujet, ordonna la blonde sèchement.  
- Dans ce cas, battons-nous, si tu gagnes, ils n'en sauront rien, si tu perds… »

Lucy s'était déjà levé et mises en position d'attaque, main sur son trousseau. Minerva rit, elle commença à lancer des vagues de matières, Lucy se senti projeter par quelque chose d'invisible. Elle grinça, elle aimait ses esprits, mais elle sait qu'ils n'ont pas été assez entraînés pour vaincre son opposante. De plus, elle n'a pas envie que ceux-ci se blessent.

« - Je me suis pourtant promis que je n'utiliserai plus jamais cette magie contre quelqu'un, balbutia-t-elle avec un air sérieux. »

Elle leva sa main où un cercle de magie se dessina. Elle avait un regard livide, pensant à cette magie souillée par le crime.

Deux heures plus tard, Fairy Tail cherchait Lucy, portée disparue tout comme Sabertooth cherchait la fille du maître de la guilde. Heureusement chaque guilde avait des dragons slayers aux flairs hors pair. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement les deux personnes manquantes, tous deux allongés par terre, blessés. La rue était partiellement détruite, et tout le monde se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Lucy était sur le sol, elle avait des larmes qui perlaient ses joues, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. On trouvait des égratignures partout, des grosses marques vers son dos Minerva avait un meilleur état, aucune grosse blessure à part une vers l'estomac. Une sorte de trace en spirale, ensanglanté.

Wendy partit auprès d'elle en larmes, commençant à soigner celle-ci de son mieux. Natsu et Erza était prêt à exterminer Sabertooth. Grey appelait Lucy désespérément.

« - Vous… Vous osez attaquer l'un des nôtres pendant le tournoi même, hurla Erza en s'équipant de son armure la plus puissante.  
- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse, grogna Orga.  
- Lucy n'est pas une lâche comme vous, et il suffit de voir qui a été le plus blessé.  
- Elle est faible, ricana le God Slayer. »

Natsu dégageait une chaleur brûlante. Ils avaient osés blessés sa nakama, la blonde si douce et gentille, mettant toujours la guilde avant elle.

Lucy émis un gémissement, ouvrant ses prunelles marrons pour sentir Wendy pleurer sur elle. Elle essaya de son mieux pour se lever, mais Wendy demanda aussitôt qu'elle s'assoit, afin de se reposer un peu. Lucy lui fit un sourire rassurant, et secondé par Grey, se redressa. Elle fit quelques pas non-assurés et posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsu, qui se retourna, attentionné.

« - Ne déclenche pas encore une bagarre, il y'en a déjà assez, calma-t-elle, puis elle s'avança vers les membres de Sabertooth. Je vous conseillerai de mieux éduquer vos membres, sinon ce n'est pas juste avec une blessure qu'elle s'en sortira, menaça-t-elle froidement. »

Sting contempla la scène, Natsu porta Lucy telle une princesse et marcha vers l'infirmerie de l'hôtel, non sans un regard noir vers eux. Et surtout, il vit dans les yeux de la blonde un éclat d'assurance rare à Lucy mais digne de Lacia. A l'instant même où elle à proliférer l'avertissement, c'était Sin's Slayer qui se prononçait. Il avala sa salive, dieu sait que Lucy aurait pu plonger Minerva dans le coma. Mais par contre, il se demandait pourquoi la blonde était, elle aussi, blessée.

« - Il va falloir que l'on se méfie d'elle, avisa Orga. »

Pendant ce temps, Lucy était couchée sur un lit, Wendy et Polyussica à ses côtés. Le reste de l'équipe était dans la chambre, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Qui aurait pu achever Minerva, en un coup, qui plus est.

« - Elle ne devait pas avoir assez d'énergie pour Urano Metria, qu'elle ne maîtrise pas totalement en plus, énonça la rousse.  
- Loki est apparu de son plein gré, proposa Grey, et a défendu sa maîtresse ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il a la force pour envoyer l'autre dans les pommes en un seul coup. En plus il nous aurait apporté Lucy. Elle doit posséder un autre sort type Urano Metria. Elle s'est peut-être entraînée durement pour l'apprendre ces derniers temps et voulait nous faire une surprise au tournois, éluda-t-elle. »

Ils partirent se coucher, ils voudraient bien attendre Lucy, mais le tournois continuait et la constellasioniste devait faire de même. C'est avec amertume dans leur cœur que morphée les prirent dans son monde.

Loki se remémora de la scène. Il était confus.

Flash-back :

Lucy commença à prononcer une incantation d'ancienne langue, Minerva en profita pour donner le plus de coup possible, blessant Lucy. Mais celle ne semblait plus ressentir la douleur, comme hypnotisée, perdue. Elle pleurait, mais ne semblait pas triste pour autant, plongée dans la mélancolie. Elle s'avança vers la tigresse, qui se téléporta derrière elle. La blonde prit plusieurs déferles des matières invisibles, elle avait l'impression de se faire lacérer le dos. Tel un automate, elle se tourna vers son adversaire.

« - Tu vas regretter de m'avoir forcé à utiliser cette magie impure et vicieuse. Fulgentii Aliqua ! »

Plusieurs rubans blancs dégradés aux noirs, dégageant un halo noir, formèrent un cône en tournant sans cesse, fonçant sur Minerva. Lucy s'évanouit quasiment tout de suite après, et la violente trigresse, au sol portant la marque de l'attaque, en forme de spirale.

Retour à la réalité :

Il en parla aux autres esprits, ceux-ci se concertèrent. Le roi des esprits était dubitatif, il stoppa le débat des esprits du zodiaque. Il caressa sa moustache et toussa.

« - Il semble que ma vieille amie possède une ancienne magie noire. La magie des péchés, c'est assez rare. Cet arcane de magie noire « s'attrape ». En effet, c'est une magie qui se créer lors d'un traumatisme plongeant presque dans la folie. Par conséquent, l'utilisateur peut difficilement le contrôler sans devenir fou.  
- Comment Lucy au pu posséder cette magie ? Comment a-t-elle pu remonter de l'abysse de la démence ? Les questions n'arrêtèrent pas.  
- Il semble que, dans son passé, elle avait rencontré deux petits garçons. Les deux avaient tués leurs dragons, et étaient perdus comme elle. Quand elle les as vus, ma vieille amie a retrouvé sa lucidité : ils étaient son reflet dans le miroir, ils étaient ce qu'elle était avant de devenir une meurtrière sans pitié. »

Les esprits acquiescèrent, ils savaient déjà pour le surnom de Lucy, ayant entendu celle-ci lors de sa conversation avec Mirajane.

« - Il semble que Lucy a pris ses deux enfants sous son aile, guérissant de ses pulsions meurtrières. Par la suite, elle s'est promis de ne plus utiliser cette magie et devint constellasioniste. Cependant, lors d'un combat, ils se furent séparés, elle et les deux garçons. Lors de sa recherche, elle rencontra donc Natsu et décida de laisser le destin choisir si elle reverra ses deux amis, finit le roi.  
- Et si elle réutilise trop cette magie ? Continua Léo.  
- Il n'y aura plus d'effet, son surnom vient de là. Sin'Slayer, la chasseuse de péchés, celle qui a réussi à effacer toute trace de noirceur elle. Du moins, c'est que je crois… mais aujourd'hui, elle était sur le point de retourner dans les gouffres de la folie. »

La blonde dormait paisiblement, lorsqu'un blond entra la pièce, discrètement et la réveilla.

« - Lucy, lucy !  
- Hum, Sting ? Demanda-t-elle à moitié assoupis. » 


	4. Chapter 3 - Folie, quand tu nous tiens

**Sin's Slayer – La chasseresse des péchés **

_Chapitre 3 :_ Folie, quand tu nous tiens.

Sting se tenait devant elle, avec un sourire enfantin. Il s'était inquiété pour elle, mais ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite, du moins, officiellement. Alors il s'est infiltré discrètement, officieusement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Lucy très belle. Elle était paisiblement endormis, avec ses doux cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés, elle était vraiment mignonne ainsi. Mais il devait la réveiller.

« - Lucy, Lucy, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de celle-ci.  
- Hmm, Sting ? Tu fais quoi ici, murmura-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
- Voir si tu allais bien, elle t'as amoché quand même.  
- Mouai, je me suis un peu rouillée, déclara-t-elle.  
- Bref, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Il sortit trois lys de sa main, qui était derrière son dos, et les mis dans le vase blanc qui trônait sur la table. Il prit un verre et partit la remplir d'eau fraîche, et la versa. Il s'assit près de la blonde, inconsciemment, il promenait l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de celle-ci. La jeune fille rougissait un peu, mais était trop exténuée pour s'insurger, et se laissa faire. Même si son cœur battait fort, elle trouva ça étrange de voir que le petit garçon qu'elle connaissait était devenu un jeune homme de son âge. Il est devenu fort charmant et bien bâti.

Sting se surpris soudainement, il caressait Lucy, non de dieu. Et puis, il vit que celle-ci s'était rendormis. Elle se sentait bien avec le jeune homme, il avait une odeur qui la calmait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plonger dans son monde onirique. Sting l'observa un instant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à la comparer à une ange. Ensuite, il la quitta, silencieusement avant de rejoindre sa guilde.

Le lendemain, Lucy se sentait en forme et prit une douche froide. Sentir l'eau couleur le long de son corps était une sensation qu'elle appréciait. Ça la réveillait, et elle se mis à frotter son savon sentant le lys, elle faisait une référence à la dérobée, et ça effaçait l'odeur de celui-ci. Si Natsu découvrait que en plus, le blond cendré était passé par là, ça finirait en combat. Encore. Elle n'avait pas envie de créer des problèmes à ses amis.

Elle enfila une tunique mauve, avec la marque de Fairy Tail en blanc. Elle portait en dessous un short noir avec un collant de même couleur, trouée par endroits exprès. Elle avait aussi une paire de botte lacé violette. Elle avait aussi cape ébène mise sur le côté et tenu par des chaînes allant jusqu'à son tour du cou. Elle avait lâché sa chevelure, dégringolant comme une cascade sur son dos.

Elle rejoignit les autres dans le gradin, qui la saluèrent chaleureusement. Dans l'arène, le présentateur annonçait les premiers matchs. Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur l'un des dragons jumeaux. Sur l'écran, les noms défilaient.

« - Alors, le premier match sera ouvert par … Lucy Heartifilia de Fairy Tail, la jeune fille gloussa, et Flare Corona de Raven Tail.  
- Lucy-san, ça ira ? Tu es toujours blessée, demanda gentiment la petite Wendy.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien mieux grâce à toi. »

Elle laissa un dernier sourire à sa guilde, et descendit les marches fièrement. Lorsqu'elle était arrivé, elle vit une femme aux cheveux sangs et un air psychopathe. Elle pris une grande inspiration et se mit garde. L'arbitre siffla, Flare fonça sur elle, utilisant sa tignasse comme arme. Elle feinta d'esquiver maladroitement.  
Elle sentait la magie couler en elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser. Elle avait peur de tuer, de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, encore.

Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver, avant de se prendre un coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir, utiliser cette magie oubliée l'avait réellement marqué. Et puis, elle vit le sang dégoulinant de son bras blessé, elle fixa le liquide rouge. Elle était comme hypnotisée, avant qu'un autre fouet de chevelure fonça sur elle. Mais cette-fois-ci elle l'esquiva avec habilité. L'un après l'autre, plus rien ne la touchait et elle affichait un sourire psychotique.  
« - Oh m*rde, Rogue, elle va-  
- Je sais, répondit-il à son ami avec les sourcils froncés. »

Lucy prit de l'élan et fit un bond pour arriver derrière son adversaire, elle s'apprêtait à utiliser une attaque, mais sa conscience l'en empêchait. A la place, elle fit un coup de pied dans le dos de Flare. Le coup était puissant, assez pour faire reculer la rousse. Lucy s'était stoppé, se tenant le crâne. Elle avait une migraine affreuse, comme si on voulait réveiller Lacia en elle. Le public ne comprenait rien, seuls les dragons slayers de lumières et de ténèbres percevaient le danger de la situation.

Elle avait une expression à la fois froide et sadique, la pluie commençait à tomber, coulant sur son minois au bord de la folie. Elle tira sur la chevelure rouge et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la couper, une lumière intense envahit l'arène. Evidemment, Sting en était la cause, mais seul Rogue le savait. Pendant ce laps de temps, Sin's Slayer avait eu le temps de trancher la crinière avec un de ses sorts. Les mèches étaient éparpillés partout, on entendit la Raven Tail hurler. Elle fonça sur la blonde, haineuse, celle-ci l'évita.

« - Oh oh, chantonna-t-elle, alors on est plus rien sans ses cheveux ? La rousse continuait de frapper encore et encore. Mais c'est que l'on est en colère en plus ? »

Flare enchaîna en corps à corps, pourtant, aucun de ses coups atteignaient Lucy. Celle-ci était en train de charger une nouvelle attaque, mortelle cette-fois. Sting ne pouvait pas la couvrir cette fois-ci, il aurait été trop louche.

« - Lucy, hurla Natsu, tu peux le faire, s'égosilla-t-il afin d'encourager son partenaire, qui se réveilla.  
- J'ai failli encore chuter dans les abysses, murmura-t-elle, je ne suis pas Sin's Slayer pour rien, je suis celle qui a chassé ces nuages de folies. Je suis la chasseresse des péchés, continua-t-elle faiblement pour pas que les dragons slayers l'entendent. »

Elle recula et prit l'une de ses clés dorés.

« - Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion. A ces mots, Loki ou plutôt Léo apparut devant elle.  
- A tes services, princesse.  
- S'il te plaît, aide-moi à gagner ce combat !  
- Avec plaisir. »

L'esprit utilisa son _Regulus_ afin de lancer plusieurs boules de magies, blessant gravement la rousse, déjà à bout de souffle. Il finalisa le combat et acheva Flare.

« - Nous avons une gagnante, Lucy Heartifilia, vociféra le présentateur. »

Une équipe d'infirmier emmena la pauvre blessé, tandis que le public acclamait son prénom. Elle se sentait défaillir, elle s'était épuisée mentalement tout comme physiquement . Elle eut le temps de faire le signe de Fairy Tail et un sourire victorieux avant de s'évanouir, dans les bras de Loki. Le rose sauta du haut des gradins et emmena celle-ci à l'infirmerie, encore une fois, tout en la félicitant de sa victoire.

Lucy était perdu dans son monde, elle était comme en train de lentement s'engloutir dans de l'eau. Elle entendait les agonies de ses victimes, des pleurs venant des familles, des cris d'horreurs. Elle se noyait. Mais elle ne se débattait pas, se sentant trop coupable pour ça, elle avait mérité la mort, elle avait mérité la torture. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer de tout son cœur.

« - Pourquoi, répéta-t-elle de façon incessante, pourquoi ai-je pu avoir des années de bonheur dans une famille alors que j'ai arraché ces vies de ces moments ? Ils n'avaient pas à mourir, et pourtant, parce que j'ai été égoïste, je-je , hésita-t-elle, les ai assassinés sans une once de pitié ?! »

Elle entendait encore et encore des prières, des voix lui suppliant d'épargner leurs vies.

« - Alors, pourquoi est-ce-que je mériterai de _vivre_, _moi_ ? De pleurer alors que je mens à mes amis les plus proches ? Ou même, d'avoir peur de les perdre ? »

Elle finit par atterrir sur un sol, inerte. Elle voyait une lumière en haut, elle tendait sa main, mais personne ne l'a pris. Elle la laissa tomber aussi, ria tristement.

« - Évidemment, personne ne viendrait me sauver, je ne suis pas digne d'être défendu. »

Et puis, elle sentit la mort lui prendre. Lorsque le cauchemar s'acheva sur cette triste fin, elle se trouvait allonger sur le même lit de l'infirmerie. C'était assez flou, cinq personnes, une tâche rouge, une autre rose et trois bleues s'agitaient, l'appelaient. Elle reconnut Erza, Natsu, Grey, Wendy ainsi que sa meilleure amie, Levy. Elles leurs firent un grand sourire.

« - Bravo Lucy, tu as été superbe, débuta Levy.  
- Félicitation Luce ! »

Ils la remerciaient, l'encourageaient, la congratulaient, et pourtant, elle avait juste cette impression que tout ces mots doux lui étaient interdits. Elle fit néanmoins un sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu servir à ces compagnons. Elle se permettrait de vivre si elle pouvait rendre ses acolytes ainsi. Cela lui aurait donné une utilité, pensa-t-elle. Cela lui suffisait pour avoir une raison d'atteindre la surface, se débattre contre la mer de souffrance.

Et puis, les membres partirent, la laissant se reposer au calme. Une torpeur l'envahissait, elle ferma ses yeux et accepta les bras de Morphée. Lorsque le matin s'était levé, elle remarqua qu'une quatrième Lys trônait dans le vase. A côté, se dressait une petite carte blanche. Elle le prit et sourit en lisant.

« - A la fée dormant. Félicitation pour le combat, tu devrais me remercier pour t'avoir couvert. Je mérite un petit bisou ? Non ? J'exige au moins un grand sourire sur tes lèvres quand je te verrai.  
Ah oui, une fleur pour chaque victoire.  
PS : Fais-attention à fermer correctement la fenêtre, la prochaine fois. Sinon un dragon viendra te manger !»  
Il n'était pas signé, mais elle pouvait reconnaître Sting dans ces mots. Personne ne pouvait être aussi excentrique et à la fois, trouver ces paroles. Elle se leva avec entrain, pris sa douche matinale avant d'enfiler des vêtements simples et confortables. Un pull beige et long lui arrivant presque aux jambes, large. Une ceinture noir marquait ses hanches bien formés. Un jean recouvrait ses jambes galbées.

En sortant, elle enfila une paire de ballerine corbeau, elle ne pouvait pas avoir deux combats à la suite, autant en profiter se dit-elle. Arrivé, elle salua tout le monde et fit un sourire lointain et reconnaissant au blond qui le lui rendit. Le combat était d'un membre de Quatro Cerberus ainsi qu'Orga de Sabertooth. Il se termina rapidement par le puissant God slayer, vainqueur. Plus un toutou que Cerbère, pensa Lucy.

Il était vers les environ de vingts heures, Fairy Tail dînait dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Cette fois-ci, ils célébraient la victoire de la constellationiste. Celle-ci était radieuse, savourant encore une fois tout ces bons moments, comme si ils allaient se briser, partir en fumée. Elle mangea de bon cœur, rigola aux batailles incessantes de Grey et Natsu. Même les Elfman et chaises volantes lui faisaient plaisir. Elle était juste _épanouie_.

« - Luce, depuis quand tu étais si bonne au corps à corps ? Il fallait bien qu'un certain idiot plombe son bonheur.  
- Hmm, ça doit être à force faire des Lucy-kick, se moqua-t-elle. »

Ils passèrent la nuit à chahuter comme d'habitude. Si seulement ça pouvait continuer ainsi, implora-t-elle. Et pourtant, les ombres étaient toujours là, prêts à l'attaquer au moment propice. Ils étaient juste en train de guetter la prochaine erreur de sa part. Et alors là, il n'y aurait pas de point de retour.


	5. Chapter 4 - La folie n'est jamais loin

**S****in's Slayer **

_Chapitre 4:_ La folie n'est jamais très loin

Après cette fête, Lucy était parti pour le monde des rêves, elle n'entendait plus ces cris, ces pleurs. L'eau ne lui faisait plus peur, mais avant d'atteindre la surface, elle se réveilla aux côtés de son coéquipier qui s'était glissé dans son lit. Elle s'était habituée et, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle appréciait la chaleur que dégage Natsu. Elle pris une grande inspiration et le réveilla d'un _Lucy-kick_, il se plaignit, propulsé contre un mur.

Puis, elle prit encore une fois sa douche, la couvrant d'un délicat parfum de Lys, sa fleur préféré. D'ailleurs, ceux que Sting avaient achetés pour elle, trônaient toujours près d'elle, sur sa table de nuit. En pensant au jeune homme, son coeur manqua un battement, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier où celui-ci lui a rendu une visite nocturne.

Elle se jeta de l'eau fraîche en se tapottant les joues, comme pour s'encourager. Puis, elle enfila sa tenue de combat mauve. Prête, elle arriva dans l'arène et se jeta sur Levy. Elles discutèrent un moment avant que la petite dragon slayer céleste vienne. Elle était très mignonne, avec ses deux couettes bleutés. Elle portait une robe violette avec une veste courte et blanche, ainsi que des ballerines incarnats. Soudain, des noms défilaient sur l'écran. Elle vit d'abord Sting Eucliffe et se mordit les lèvres, priant que celui-ci ne tombe pas sur elle. Mais c'était pire, Natsu.

"- Aujourd'hui, nous avions Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail contre Sting Eucliffe, on entendit des cris, de Sabertooth."

Le public était excité, Natsu s'enflammait, mais Lucy restait pâle. Son meilleur ami allait combattre Sting, quelqu'un qui sera à jamais, incrusté dans sa mémoire. Une personne qui était sa lumière lors de ses moment les plus douloureux. Elle fit une tape à Natsu, mais pas totalement convaincu de vouloir regarder le match. Dilemme. Dans tout les cas, l'un de ses proches allaient finir blesser.

Elle regarda, soumise au destin, les deux hommes avancer jusqu'au centre de cette fichu arène. Ils se jugent, Natsu semble bien plus motivé que habituellement. Il voulait venger les blessures de Lucy, sa petite blonde qui se montrait capricieuse mais qui avait le coeur sur la main. Et pourtant, on l'avait attaqué en dehors du tournois.

Lucy remarqua que Natsu avait comme dit quelques choses au blond avant de se lancer dans une attaque, mais elle ne possédait pas l'ouïe fine des Dragon Slayer. Les flammes et la lumière fusaient de partout, ils semblaient être à égalité, les deux étant épuisés d'utiliser autant leur magie. Après deux heures de combats intenses, Natsu pris une grande inspiration.

"- Karyuu no Tekkennn, hurla-t-il avant d'abattre un poing enflammé violemment dans l'estomac de Sting, qui tomba par terre sur le coup."

Les deux équipes de Fairy Tail crièrent, exprimèrent leurs joies intenses. Elle aimait sérieusement cette guilde, mais ne pouvait pas ressentir la moinde joie. Voir le, certe égoïste, dragon slayer à terre, brûlé gravement, ne pouvait juste pas la faire sourire. Elle se retint de pleurer et félicita la gagnant avant de s'élipser. Elle déambula dans le hall, pris une grande inspiration. Le hall était de marbre blanc avec des dalles noires, et surtout, il y'avait un jardin. Les couloirs formaient un rectangle dont le centre poussaient verdures, fleurs et même une fontaine.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Qu'elle était bête, à sourire comme une idiote hier. Une victoire provoque une perte, c'était la base, et même ça, elle ne s'en ai pas souvenu. Il y'avait toujours cette équivalence, si il y'a de la lumière, il y'aura toujours de l'ombre, qu'importe les quantités.

Elle sorta de cette cage de combat, s'évadant dans Crocus, traversant un point avant d'apercevoir un fleuve couler. Elle s'hypnotisa presque à la vue de l'eau qui frappait les rives. Et, toujours dans une transe, elle s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à sentir ses pieds s'enfoncer. Elle continua, personne n'était là poiur lui en empêcher de toute façon. Et, lorsque elle était englouti, elle ferma les yeux. Prête à mourir, poussée par sa démence.

Dans son esprit, elle entendait ces mêmes cris et ces pleures de son rêve. Sentant sa maîtrsse défaillir, Loki apparut et la ramena de force dans le monde des esprits, il fallait qu'elle se calme, lui laisser toute liberté devenait trop dangereux. A tout moment, cette folie qui a toujours coulé dans ses veines, risquait de surgir, l'attraper, la capturer. Alors autant l'emmener en sûreté, chez eux. Tout ses esprits l'entouraient, inquiets.

"- Ma vieille amie, débuta le roi, tu possèdes au plus profond de toi, cette magie impure.  
- Je le sais, répondit-t-elle, à semi-consciente.  
- Tu as obtenus le surnom de Chasseresse des péchés, alors pourquoi es-tu toujours influencée ?  
- Je n'ai pas tué toute aberration en moi, tant que je serai vivante, je porterai toujours une part de ténèbre. Je je, elle se sentait faiblir, j'ai embracé la folie.  
- Veux-tu dire que tu as vécu toute ton existence en gardant ça en toi."

Elle hocha la tête. Tout était clair pour le roi des esprits, personne ne pouvait résiter à ce délire aussi puissant qu'il soit. Elle avait compris qu'il était futile de s'efforcer de le fuir, elle avait simplement accepté son sort. Et, en ce moment, sa psychologie était trop mutilée pour pouvoir prendre le dessus, contrôler ce monstre noir. Il se leva de son trône et prit la courageuse princesse dans la paume de sa main.

"- _Pauvre enfant_, murmura-t-il, la vie s'est acharnée sur toi."

Du bout de son doigt, il fit dormir la fille et ordonna à ce qu'elle se repose. On la déposa dans un lit. Plue et Loki restant près d'elle. Elle semblait cauchemarder encore une fois, elle était dans le rêve coupé d'hier. Sa main pouvait presque toucher la lumière, mais avant, des ombres la tirèrent, l'empêchant d'atteindre la douce chaleur d'en haut. Elle n'avait pas même pu effleurer le bonheur. Elle se sentait coulée, ettoufée encore une fois. Plue observait sa maîtresse s'agiter puis se lova contre elle.

Loki regardait tristement la scène, si seulement il pouvait l'aider comme elle l'a fait pour lui autrefois. Mais il était inutile dans ces moments, et c'était la triste vérité. Virgo entra et le vira pour changer la jeune fille, qui était toujours trempée.

"- Hmm, Virgo ?  
- Oui, princesse ?  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Dans le monde des esprits, nous vous avons trouvés presque noyée."

Elle avait inquiété ses esprits, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, plus question de se perdre dans les méandres de la tristesse. Elle remercia ses esprits et retrouva le monde réel et cruel, elle était de retour dans le hall. Profitant de la proximité des lieux, elle alla voir son ami blessé. Il était toujours réveillé et remarqua une certaine personne se faufiler dans la salle.

"- Alors, pas trop amoché ?  
- On ne peut m'amocher, je suis bien trop be- , il se prit une petite pichnette, rohh.  
- Beau combat, tu aurais eu droit à un bisou si tu avais gagné, blagua-t-elle.  
- Hey, pas le droit de me faire regretter !  
- Peut-être une prochaine fois, rit-elle en baisant sa main avant de la souffler à Sting. "

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir rendre visite à Natsu. Couché, il regardait le plafond avant d'entendre un bruit. Sa _nakama_ était venue le voir, c'était étrange, elle aurait dû le faire beaucoup plutôt.

"- Luce ! Où tu étais parti ?  
- Désolé Natsu, mais j'ai dû aller au monde des esprits un moment."

Il aperçu que la blonde était vêtu d'une longue veste noire et blanche avec un col monté. Ses cheveux était lâchés, vire-voltant derrière elle. Elle avait aussi un slim sombre déchiré par endroit, dont il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'ailleurs, et des baskets montantes aux motifs millitaires. Elle avait aussi des mitaines noires qui protégeait ses mains.

"- Encore bravo pour ta victoire, félicita-t-elle.  
- Merci. C'est parce que cette fille de Sabertooth t'avais âbimé, du coup j'étais à fond ! Il n'a pas remarqué que Lucy avait pâli.  
- Bon allez, repose-toi bien !"

Blondinette se dépêcha de prendre un bain pour se détendre, il ne fallait absolument pas que ce qui était scellé en elle ressorte encore. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, passant par la chambre rustique, tout était en bois et le sol était couvert d'une moquette mauve, la couleur de la team A de Fairy Tail. Après avoir fait couler de l'eau bien chaude, elle y versa une poudre offerte par Virgo. C'était un mélange d'herbes, d'après la servante, cela apaisait et rendait la peau plus belle.

Une bonne odeur de lavande se fit sentir, tandis qu'une couleur vert pâle se diluait. Elle huma avec un certain plaisir avant de se mettre dedans. C'était vraiment agréable et reposant, combiné aux délicates effluves de plantes. Elle devrait remercier virgo pour ça. Elle sortit sa main de l'eau.

"- Skinotheto oti to nero ginetai skotadi, récita-t-elle"

Des filets d'eau passèrent par dessus sa main, elle émit un petit rire. Ca devait être amusant de posséder une magie comme Jubia. Elle se souvint que, avant, pour s'habituer et se conditionner à cette magie, elle l'utilisait le plus souvent possible sans pour autant perdre le contrôle. Elle décida de répéter ces exercices.

Elle fit danser l'eau en l'air, avant de les faire retomber. Ce sort consitait à rendre tout consitance liquide sous son contrôle. Elle insufflait un _péché_ , c'est ainsi qu'elle le nommait, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que sa magie. Indubitablement, elle n'avait pas la possiblité de l'employer comme une véritable mage aquatique. Juste pour faire quelques tours sur le moment.

Elle se leva, enroula sur son corps sa serviette rose avant de vider la baignoire. Elle se sentait bien, elle devait oublier tout ces soucis.

"- Tempelia, amartia aera"

Son pyjama vola jusque à ses mains. Elle portait une chemise large et rose bonbon, avec un motif de sucettes pastels, son pantalon arrivant vers le genou était assortis. Elle sentait une bonne odeur de lavande, qui se propagea dans toute la chambre. Elle eut une idée, arrachant un bout de papier de son carnet, elle y écrivit quelques mots.

"Au tigre vantard

Je te souhaite une bonne récupération, à la prochaine dans l'arène ? Je réclame que tu me fasse ton plus beau sourire, héhé.

La fée dormant."

"- Tempelia, stelnei Sting "

Le mot s'envola jusqu'à atterir sur la face du destinataire. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Un mot avait atteris sur lui, sans aucun vent ? Il le lu, retournant le bout pour écrire à son tour, en attrapant le premier stylo qui lui venait.

" A la fée dormant,

Je ne suis pas vantard, je suis réaliste ;)  
Je te propose, après m'être remis sur pied, un tour de Crocus ?

Le tigre sauvage [ça sonne mieux]"

Il savait où se trouvait la chambre de Lucy, enfin plutôt, celui de la team principale de Fairy tail. Il poussa le message avec de la lumière, qui jusqu'à passer sous la porte. La blonde le remarqua, et rigola. Un tour de Crocus avec un tigre sauvage lui plaîrait bien, il lui semble que Mirajane avait même lui avait raconté que Sting était bien classé dans le classement des plus beaux mages, dans le Sorcerer Magazine.

Elle envoya une dernière réponse, avant que Erza et Grey rentre dans la salle, pendant que la rousse parte se laver, elle papota avec Grey.

"- Lucy, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers temps, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- C'est rien, juste un coup de strese à cause du tournois, je pense.  
- J'espère, rahh, même cet idiot de marshmallow a eu son heure de gloire, je n'ai toujours pas combattu ! Se plaignit-il, alors que ses vêtement avait _mystérieusement_ disparu.  
- Tes vêtements, fit Lucy avec un air ennuyé, ça arrivera bien un jour."

Lucy se coucha sur le lit, il était façonné de bois, comme le reste de la pièce, mais peinte en blanc. Le matelas était confortable, mais pas aussi moelleux que le sien. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture rouge bordeau, énivré par la chaleur, elle fit un tour dans ses rêves. Demain, peut-être verra-t-elle son ami d'enfance, ou même faire un petit tour avec lui.

C'est avec sourire qu'elle s'éveilla, elle rentra dans la salle de bain et la verrouilla. Malheur si Grey ou Erza entrait alors qu'elle utilisait cette arcane de magie. Elle réutilisa le sort de vol pour les vêtements, une magie noire n'était pas faites que pour tuer. Elle l'avait appris dans un encyclopédie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ses sortilèges étaient souvent d'une langue ancienne. Elle était vêtu de la tenue célèste offerte par l'esprit masochiste. Elle pouvait être à l'aise là-dedans, le tissus lui laissait une liberté incroyable.

Elle aperçut Sting dans le couloir, personne étant aux alentours, il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"- Déjà en forme ?  
- Evidemment."

Ils virent que le match du jour ne contenait personne de leurs guildes respectifs et donc, s'acquittèrent à faire cette promenade. Ils parlèrent tranquillement et Sting, en gentleman, avait même payé une glace à la fraise pour Lucy. Tout se déroulait bien pour le moment, il savais s'y prendre avec les filles, et avait de l'humour. Une ballade agréable.

Et, alors qu'ils se girèrent vers le parc, Lucy vit une tête bleu qu'elle connaissait très bien, s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle avertissa son compagnon per des regards désespérés. Mais le tigre ne comprenait pas. Elle pointa Grey du doigt. Il ilâcha un mot grossier, avant de brusquement plaquer Lucy derrière un arbre.

Le mage de glace voulait prendre de l'air, autant profiter du beau temps, vu qu'il n'avais toujours pas été pioché pour combattre. Il entendit un bruit près d'un grand chêne. Il vit des cheveux blonds miels, qu'il avait vu et revu, dépassé de celui-ci.

"- Lucy ? Pensa-t-il."


	6. Chapter 5 - Entre vérité et mensonge

**Sin's Slayer **

_Chapitre 5:_ Entre mensonge et vérité

Grey chercha du regard d'où venait le cri, avant d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde dépassée d'un chêne. Il savait déjà qui était derrière. Peut-être que Lucy était aussi venue se ballader dans le parc, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha dangereusement du tronc, avant d'apercevoir une autre touffe ambré. Il détailla la scène, Sting plaquait sa pauvre amie. Il n'hésita pas à créer une lance de glace avant de jeter celui-ci pour les séparer. Comment Sabertooth pouvait encore s'en prendre à une jeune fille innocente ?

Lucy cria en voyant l'arme frôler de très près le dragon slayer, qui l'esquiva, par chance. Le mage de glace amena la blonde vers elle en la tirant par le poignet. La jeune fille était effrayée par ce qui allait passer, Fairy Tail avait déjà assez d'embrouilles avec les tigres, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Grey fixa furieusement l'autre jeune homme. Mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de son amie, totalement terrifiée.

"- Lucy ? Ca va ?  
- Oui, rentrons-Grey, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle."

Il aurait voulu en dire deux mots à Sting, mais en voyant l'état de la constellasioniste, il préféra l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arène, où elle sera en sécurité. Il laissa un dernier regard noir, accueillis par un sourire mesquin. Lucy comprit qu'il jouait, où plutôt, il la couvrait comme la dernière fois, pendant son match. Ainsi personne ne se doutera d'elle, elle fermit ses poingts. Elle se faisait protégée, encore une fois. Cela l'enrageait intérieurement, elle n'était pas cette princesse à sauver. Elle était devenu une monstre, une personne qui tuait sans aucune pitié.

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne devait pas ruiner les efforts de Sting, mais elle regrettait de lui faire porter un fardeau. Alors qu'elle s'adonnait à des excuses mêlés à une pointe de culpabilité, ils étaient déjà là, dans les escaliers de pierres blanches, sembable aux calcaires. Grey observa la blonde avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

"- Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je je, j'ai voulu prendre l'air et puis je me suis retrouvée comme ça."

Il soupira de soulagement, rien de grave n'a pu se passer, heureusement qu'il passait par là. De son côté, Lucy lui pria de ne rien dire, qu'autant régler ça dans le tournois. Il accepta, il vallait mieux éviter que leur guilde soit disqualifiée à cause de ça. Mais, il se promit mentalement qu'après avoir gagné, il vengera la blonde. Déjà Minerva, puis Sting, c'en était trop. Pourquoi la viser, aussi ? Il déplora toutes ses questions et essaya de se calmer.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, il semblait que Lucy n'a plus été pris en assaut depuis. Le tournois avait bien avancé, il ne leur restait plus que quelques points à rattrapper Sabertooth. Tout allait se passer en un combat. Tout allait se juger dessus. Lorsque l'on décidait les participants, une très grosse pression écrasait la salle.

"- Alors le combat qui va clôturer cette édition du tournois est, on entendit plus rien, Lucy Heartifilia et Minerva Orland. Etant donné que c'est le dernier combat, ça sera actuellement en duo, choisissez votre partenaire !"

Lucy prit évidemment son fidèle compagnon, Natsu, et découvra avec répulsion que Minerva traînait un certain blond derrière elle. Il ne semblait pas plus motivé qu'elle. Elle marcha jusqu'au centre, près de son partenaire rose, dégoûtée. Elle ne voulait plus combattre. Elle respira, elle n'était pas obligée de se battre contre lui non ? Mais est ce que c'était mieux que le fils d'igneel s'occupe encore une fois de lui ? Elle s'avança, incertaine.

Minerva souriait de toute ses dents, la chasseresse ne pouvait rien faire devant ses amis. Elle allaitbien s'amuser, cette fois. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla, elle se jeta tout de suite sur elle. Telle une réelle tigresse, elle agrippa le coup de celle-ci et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"- Alors, tu vas faire quoi L-U-C-Y, tu ne peux plus te défendre, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pas vrai ?"

Elle la relâcha, la piétinant de toute ses forces avec ce rictus sadique. Natsu voyant sa meilleure amie en grande difficulté, abandonna son ennemi un moment pour expulser l'asiatique. Il releva Lucy, qui semblait réellement troublée. Il avait tout entendu, mais ne comprenait rien, il faudrait demander à la jolie constellationiste plus tard. Celle-ci le remercia d'un sourire avant de regarder furieusement Minerva. Comment pouvait-elle utiliser ce secret d'une manière aussi, elle chercha le mot pour décrire cette sensation, sale.

"- Tu es bien une petite princesse, se moqua Minerva, va donc pleurer dans les bras de tes parents. Oh mais c'est vrai, ils sont morts.  
- Toi, ose encore parler de mes parents et je ne vais pas t'épargner, menaça la blonde.  
- Viens-donc !"

Elle sortit l'une de ses clés et invoqua Loki, son esprit préféré. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'ordre, ses yeux parlaient pour elle: Tue là. Le lion lança des attaques, ayant entendu les maningances de Minerva, énervé que la douleur de sa maîtresse soit profané ainsi. Elle avait déjà tant souffert.

"- Alors, tu te caches derrière ton esprit ? Tu ne peux pas venir toute seule comme une grande ? Lucy ne répondit pas. "

Elle envoya une vague de matière, blessant esprit et maître, Lucy gisait au sol. Léo maintenait de son mieux les attaques via Regulus. Lucy se relèva, elle en avait tellement marre, de mentir à ses amis, de sceller son passé, de se cacher, de tout prendre. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, et ce n'était pas un petit chaton qui allait lui en empêcher. Personne n'arrêtait une Heartifilia.

De son côté, Sting ne supportait pas non plus les provocations incessants de sa partenaire. Il essayait d'oublier ça, se concentrer sur Natsu était tout l'importance. Il envoya des sorts puissants, illuminés sur son rival qui contre-attaquait par souffle de flammes intenses. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas perdre devatnt lui. Il avait une arme secrète pour ses moments.

"- Dragon force, hurla-t-il, Natsu vit avec surprise des écailles recouvrirent une partie du corps de Sting."

Tout avait décuplé chez lui, vitesse, force agilité et puissance. Il n'allait plus jamais perdre, il avait même tué son dragon. Perdre contre lui serait ridicule, il se concentra. Natsu fonçait sur lui, c'était le bon moment.  
"- HOLY RAY, vociféra-t-il en lançant divers rayons de lumières qui transpercèrent Natsu, Griffes du Dragon Blanc, enchaîna-t-il."

Natsu était à terre, après la griddure, il avait comme un stigmate qui lui empêchait tout mouvement. Avant qu'il puisse l'achever, l'arbitre siffla. Une équipe de secouriste arriva en courant, transportant Natsu sur une civière. Lucy regardit Natsu avec son regard plein d'espoir. Elle devait gagner, pour lui, pour Fairy Tail, sa famille, ses amis les plus chers.

Elle invoqua également Virgo qui formait un bon duo avec Léo, elle planifia de sortes à ce qu'elle n'ait que à affronter Minerva. Elle esquiva les vagues et attaques de celle-ci avec une agilité hors-norme, et profita pour réciter, avec la voix la plus basse possible, l'un de ses sorts de Sin's Slayer. Elle avait juré de ne plus l'utiliser, mais elle ne pouvait pardonné que l'on parle de ses parents ainsi. Que l'on dise que c'est une princesse. Elle avait renié son nom de famille, et avait même perdu le père qui était finalement aimant. Et elle osait se moquer ainsi, et bien on verra qui rira le dernier.

"- O thymos, i adiakopi kai odyniri timoria. Fylakizei afto atimia se poini fylakisis."

La trigresse ressentit une soudaine douleur, comme si son corps calcinait de l'intérieur et à la fois, elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer. Elle tenu son cou, à l'imcompréhension totale du public. Lucy invoqua gémini, afin d'utiliser Urano Metria. Elle se plaça dos à dos, réservant ses dernières réserves d'énergies. Fairy tail l'acclamait.

"- Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Etoiles suspendues dans la voute céleste, apparaissez devant moi et brillez de tout votre éclat. Ô Tetrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles! Mon aspect est abolu ! Que-  
- Si tu me finis, prononça Minerva avec douleur, je leur dirais tout. Alors abandonne."

Les fées se demandaient se qui se passait, Lucy s'était gelée sur place, furibonde, enragée, mais ne continuait pas son incantation. Elle murmura "diakopi", qui signifiait un stop pour le sort. Elle se dirigea vers Minerva.

"- Tu ne vas pas me faire du chantage pour gagner, si ?  
- Je ne vais pas me gêner, dit-elle en essuyant le sang de ses lèvres."

Lucy regarda Fairy Tail, plein d'espoir, l'encourageant de tout leur coeur. Elle pleura, elle se sentait égoïste. Elle allait les faire perdre à cause de ce fichu mystère sur son passé. Elle se mordit la langue, faisant couler l'hémoglobline sur ses lèvres. Murmurant quelques mots.

"- Yperifaneia, kalyptei tin amartia to thanatos."

Sa peau pâlit immédiatement, la rendant livide comme la mort, le liquide rouge coulait à flot de ses lèvres. Elle tomba au sol de douleur, gigotant, la douleur montait en elle, la traversait. Elle se tordit, hurla. 

"- J'-j-'abandonne, finissa-t-elle.  
- C'est étonnant, hurla Chapati, Lucy Heartifilia abandonne, laissant donc la première place à Sabertooth."

Avant de se faire transporter, elle effaça aussitôt sa malédiction suicidaire. Des larmes perlèrent ses joues avant de s'écraser au sol. Qu'importait les affres de ses blessures, ce qui la heurait, c'était d'avoir perdu, abandonné. La victoire de Fairy Tail, le nom de ses parents, elle les avait laissé disparaître au loin pour pouvoir continuer à mentir à sa propre famille. Elle en était consciente, à cause d'elle, Fairy tail ne sera pas premier. Elle leur était inutile, un poid, une fatalité qui les couvrait de malheur. Elle ne méritait pas leur traitement amicale, elle les trahissait.

"- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, la petite fille était inquiète, Polyussica avait dit qu'elle était gravement blessé.  
- Pourtant, elle était en pleine incantation, non ? Continua Grey.  
- Peut-être que la magie de Minerva marche un peu au ralenti, comme un poison, proposa Erza.  
- Ca doit être ça ! Luce a dû abandonné à cause de ça !"

Elle tourna la tête, personne, elle se leva. Elle se fichait de n'être vêtue que d'une de ces robes blanches d'hôpitales, ou encore d'être recouvertes de bandages. Ce qui comptait, c'était d'éclaircir ses amis. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. C'en était finis, tanpis si elle se retrouve seule, c'est ce que une monstre comme elle méritait. Elle voulait _juste disparaître_ de leur vie, les laisser tranquille. Elle prit un marker noir et gribouilla des mots sur une feuille. Puis, regarda encore la marque rosée sur sa main une toute dernière fois, ouvrit la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, c'était le crépuscule.

"- Tempelia odigei to skotadi to vrady."

Elle disparaissa dans une nuée de papillons matérialisés des ténèbres. Lorsque Wendy était venue soigner la blonde et faire un rapport médical, elle ne vit pas Lucy. Plus de jolie constellationiste aux yeux chocolats, juste un bout de papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre d'adieu. Le groupe vit alors la jeune dragon slayer célèste accourir, en larme.

"- Wendy ? Que se passe-til ?  
- L-l, elle tremblottait, Lucy-san.. Elle ne put continuer et passa la lettre à Titania, qui l'a lu à haute voix. "

" C'est Lucy, si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissiez une personne surnommée "Sin's Slayer" ? Et bien c'était une grande criminelle tuant sans pitié les personnes. Cette même monstre, c'est moi. A cause d'une certaine arcane de magie, j'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi-même.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, il était déjà trop tard, trop de vies à été prises maintenant. Vous pouvez être dégoûtée, me détester, me haïr, vouloir me tuer. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement.

Je vous ai caché ça, et lors du match, Sabertooth était au courant. On m'avait menacé de tout dire si je gagnais. J'ai abandonné à cause de ça, Fairy Tail à perdu à cause de moi, parce que je suis qu'une foutue princesse égoïste. Je ne pouvais pas supporter vous avoir trahis à cause ça. Alors je sais que vous ne me verrez plus, je ne vous causerais plus de problèmes, c'est une promesse. Même si je suis triste, même si mon coeur refuse, je quitte Fairy Tail définitivement. Comme dit le dicton "Sorrow come after Wisdom."

Entre vous et ma petite personne, j'ai vite fais mon choix. Je vous ai aimé, je vous aime tout comme je vous aimerai toute ma vie. Merci de m'avoir reccueilli, j'adore passer du temps avec vous.

Lucy Heartifilia."

Le groupe s'égosilla, ils avaient perdus une précieuse membre, ils ne pouvaient pas détester cette fille. Elle était bien trop généreuse pour ça, ils ne voyaient aucune trahison, juste une forte amitié. Une jeune fille qui s'est même sacrifiée, ignorant ses propres ressentis, pour ses amis. Une personne pouvant ressentir tout ça _n'était pas _une monstre. Ils se lancèrent à la recherche des autres membres. C'était une information capitale. Mirajane avait raconté l'histoire de la blonde, en larme.

Makarof avait réunis tout les membres.

"- Nous n'allons pas laisser Lucy seule, Lucy est des nôtres, nous allons la retrouver à tout prix."

Le vieux maître leva sa main en faisant le signe de Fairy Tail, suivis par les membres, plus motivés que jamais.

La recherchée était assise dans le sable, regardant la mer. Derrière elle, elle sentit deux dragons slayers, Sting et Rogue. Inquiets, Lucy semblait morte et vivante à la fois, comme une coquille vide. 

"- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller.  
- Viens avec nous, _blondie_.  
- A sabertooth ? Laisse-moi rire, Minerva y est et c'est la guilde adverse de Fairy Tail.  
- Plus pour longtemps, je suis devenu maître de la guilde, je vais te protéger, _blondie._ Je ne tolérais aucun refus. "

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à la guilde des tigres. 

"-Merci, Sting." 


	7. Chapter 6 - Despair

**Sin's Slayer**

_Chapitre 6 :_ Despair

Lucy passait le plus gros de son temps à aider au bar de la guilde. Ne sachant pas si, après ce qu'elle considérait comme trahison et crime, elle pouvait encore tenter l'expérience d'une guilde. L'importance ? Tant qu'elle restait loin des fées. Elle éclatera en larme si jamais elle aperçoit l'un des membres.

En astiquant les verres, chantonnant une ballade enfantine, les cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval, la constellationiste menait sa nouvelle routine. Il lui arrivait même de temps en temps, de faire une mission. Jouant entre magie noire et céleste, ça la détendait un peu, lâchant son nuage de culpabilité. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à se pardonner, certes, mais continuait, au plus grand malheur de Sting et Rogue, à se détester.

Pourtant, une année s'était écoulée, les recherches de Fairy Tail continuaient inlassablement, mais le désespoir régnait. On avait oublié après les pleurs, même si les plus proches de la blonde avaient toujours cette cicatrice dans leur cœur, inconsolables de son départ précipité et inattendu de tous. Tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir se résumait à prier pour que leur maie soit saine et sauve.

Soupirant de tout son soûl, elle ne remarqua pas le beau jeune homme s'approcher d'elle et lui souffler dans le cou. Lucy sursauta avant de lancer un coup de pied sur le fautif, sans aucun remord et le visage cramoisie. Toujours autant de force, grinça le blessé.

Il fit un sourire, depuis quelques jours, elle devenait de plus en plus pâle et fatiguait plus facilement. Il avait, évidemment, harcelé de question mais aucune réponse satisfaisante. Manifestement, la blonde ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qui se tramait. En vérité, elle ressentait comme une nausée, une migraine. En cachette, elle s'entraînait avec ses esprits et sa magie, mais cela ne restait qu'un entraînement, après tout. Et le pire, était que cela ne se passait que lorsque Sting s'approchait d'elle.

Elle prit le soin de s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle n'avait jamais compris d'où ça venait, et préférait se taire pour l'instant. Mais le jeune homme ne la laissait jamais tranquille. Pour cette raison, il était littéralement en train de la poursuivre là, dans la guilde. Rogue, lui, avait été mise en confidence avec Lucy. Il connaissait ces symptômes étranges. Avec un sourire narquois, il fit glisser la constellationiste et son maître de guilde mal-aimé.

Tout se passa très vite, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tomba sur le plancher. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fallut que ce pervers de dragon slayer s'écrase sur elle. Plus précisément, il avait déposé un baiser sur le cou. Même si ce n'était pas consciemment, elle éjecta Sting, non sans le visage coloré d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle s'apprêtait à torturer le propriétaire des lèvres l'ayant sali, mais une lumière surgit alors. Surprise, elle passa sa main et frissonna. Au toucher, elle discerna une texture qui ne correspondait pas à sa peau, plutôt proche d'écailles.

— Sting, s'il te plaît, vérifie ce que j'ai ! Ne comprenant pas la situation, il vit alors une fleur se dessiner. Un lys blanc, tout d'écailles. Les mêmes que lorsqu'il était en Dragon force, les mêmes que Weisslogia. Il l'avait _marqué_.  
— Je je, il se fit couper par son ami, Sting t'as marqué.  
— Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire, Rogue ?  
— Les dragons slayers, tout comme les dragons et d'autres créatures, n'ont dans leur vie, qu'une seule partenaire. Sting t'as embrassé au cou, et il se trouve que tu es sa « mate », le terme utilisé pour son âme sœur, en quelques sortes.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, et remarqua également que les symptômes n'apparaissaient plus. Le dit dragon slayer semblait tout aussi surpris, même si il fallait dire, il en était bien heureux. Car maintenant et pour toujours, ils sont liés par le fil rouge. Et ce n'était pas déplaisant pour lui. C'était assez réciproque, Lucy l'aimait, ce stupide blond. Il avait été là pour elle, et ce, depuis longtemps.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme habituellement agité, emmena en prenant le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle entendait les ruissellements du fleuve qui s'écoulait rapidement, et ressentait la brise qui faisait danser ses fins cheveux dorés. Mutuellement, ils se fixaient et même si aucun mot ne se fit ouïr, son regard en disait beaucoup. Toujours en silence, elle sentit ses lèvres se sceller avec les siens. A l'intérieur, on regardait la scène par les fenêtres, attendris et hurlant au monde que un nouveau couple était né.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, tous deux pigmentés comme des roses, ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lucy tenait fermement la main de son amant, embarrassée par tant d'excitation de la part de leurs amies, voyant que même Rogue affichait une émotion, non de dieu !

Il y'a exactement un an, la constellationiste devint la partenaire de Mr. Eucliffe, et Jason était passé par là. Même si ils faisaient de leurs mieux pour cacher la présence de Lucy, le mal était fait. Un beau jour, cette nouvelle apparut en couverture du Weekly Sorcerer , le célèbre magazine. Ils ne pouvaient plus mentir, elle ne pouvait plus fuir et ils pouvaient la retrouver. Fairy Tail n'en croyait pas les yeux, leur blonde était donc chez les tigres. Et même si l'animosité entre les deux guildes n'existaient quasiment plus, ils allèrent à leur rencontre. Ils reprendraient ce qui leur avait appartenu, et même pas force s'il faut.

Le lendemain, ce n'était pas une surprise que sur le seuil, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel demeuraient là. Une dispute éclata rapidement, chacun possédant le même désir. Ils vinrent bientôt aux mains, du moins jusque des pas se firent entendre. Sur la rambarde, la blonde s'avançait. Elle était vêtue d'une cape ébène attachée sur le côté, cachant une partie de la robe azur arrivant presque au genou. Des motifs représentant sa marque, colorés de dorés, imprimaient le tout. Ses cheveux, lâchés, virevoltaient.

— Arrêtez cette stupide guerre tout de suite, ordonna le jeune homme, portant des vêtements proche de Lucy. Ce n'est pas ce que souhaite Lucy.

La dite Lucy observa son ami avec inquiétude.

— Quand à vous, Fairy Tail, elle est des nôtres. Plus particulièrement, c'est ma _mate_.  
— Tu veux dire… que tu l'as marquée, grinça Natsu.  
— Exactement, Natsu. Je suis désolé, mais je resterai à Sabertooth, je vous rendrai peut-être visite, un de ces jours, son sourire emmitouflait toute sa tristesse.  
— Mais, Luce, tu nous manque, se plaignit Natsu.  
— Etant toi-même un dragon slayer, tu devrais comprendre ce que signifie d'être marquée, elle termina en se retournant et rentrant dans le bureau.

Tout se duite après, elle se recroquevilla contre le bois de la porte. Même si elle avait appris à se pardonner, elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir la vue de ses amis. Sans le vouloir, elle s'échappa encore d'eux. Elle soupira, vidant son esprit le mieux possible.

Calme-toi, calme-toi.

Après avoir pris confiance, elle sortit de la salle. Mais à sa surprise, Sting était actuellement en dragon force alors que Natsu s'enflammait. Apparemement, et pour d'obscures raisons, les deux s'étaient lancés dans un combat lors de son absence. Il était vrai qu'elle put entendre quelques vacarmes, mais tout de même.

Sautant rapidement de l'étage, se précipitant, essoufflée, elle vit ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Voir ses proches blessés.

— Stop, cria-t-elle à s'en arracher la gorge.

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers elle.

— Pourquoi, pourquoi vous vous battez ? Si c'est ça, ce n'est plus la peine que je vous voie, Fairy Tail.

Elle prit la main de Sting, le tirant hors de la salle. Elle ne voulait plus voir son ancienne guilde plus longtemps.

— Sting, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus jamais les voir, elle pleurait à chaude larme. A la vue de son amour ainsi, il le prit contre lui.  
— Je te le promets, Lucy.

Le mot était dit, la guerre était annoncée si encore une fois, Fairy Tail venait chercher la blonde, sa bien-aimée. Et en réalité, il était bien trop possessif pour la laisser s'échapper, un dragon slayer et sa mate supportent mal la distance. Rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer. S'enfuir ensemble, ce doux rêve romantique, ne leur était pas loin. En effet, ils décidèrent de partir en mission le temps que la jeune fille se calme et s'endurcisse. Pendant ce laps de temps, Rogue s'occupera de la guilde. Il était sûr que son ami ferait un très bon remplaçant, plus sage et sérieux que lui. Tout se passerait bien, oui, il était persuadé.

Le soir, leurs bagages étaient préparés, la ville où il se dirigeait n'était autre que Hargeon. Ironiquement, c'était là où salamander et la magnifique femme s'était rencontré. Mais cela n'importait pas, tout ce qui comptait, était que ils étaient ensemble.

Mais il sentit un drôle d'odeur émanant de son chéri. Il s'approcha, scannant la jeune fille de haut en bas. Puis, il vit ce drôle de marque. Près de la sienne, une rose écarlate. Des écailles flammes, ne pouvant appartenir qu'à un seul idiot. Un idiot aux cheveux roses. Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu marquer sa blonde. Ou alors, il l'avait marqué mais ne l'a jamais acclamé jusqu'à maintenant.

Lucy constata rapidement les dégâts aussi, elle ne savait pas quand cela s'est produit. Elle tremblotait, elle ne pouvait pas être la mate deux personnes, tout de même ? 


End file.
